1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures for press apparatus operating within a hazardous environment or upon a hazardous material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes requiring a press to work on hazardous materials, such as various types of nuclear fuel, have in the past either fully enclosed the press within a sealed box, accessible through glove ports, or positioned the entire press in a sealed room accessible only with the use of protective equipment. The protective equipment can include special clothing and breathing apparatus as well as remotely operated manipulators. Access to the press for maintenance, repair or component replacement is accordingly impeded.
Also, where the press utilizes hydraulics there is a possibility that rupture of an hydraulic line or a drive unit seal will spill hydraulic fluid onto components of the press and the material upon which it is operating. Spillage onto the material limits its usefulness. Further, where the material includes certain types of nuclear fuel, such as mixed oxides, being compressed into pellet form, there is some possibility, however remote, that the hydraulic fluid could act as a moderator and support a fission reaction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an arrangement allowing access to press components unimpeded by the hazardous environment. It is also desirable to provide segregation of the hydraulic fluid from the hazardous material upon which the press operates.